Exactly Like That
by Kaiden Shiba
Summary: Ichigo and the gang run into a surprising pair of kids which some how leads to Ichigo kissing Rukia, how? well you gotta read it to find out [one shot, IchiRuki]


"Urahara!"

BANG

The sun was still coming up meaning it was time to train. Or at least thats what Ichigo and Rukia had been told...

"Urahara!" Ichigo yelled, banging on the door to the shop as the sign that said "we're not open yet" bounced up and down. He glared at the door as Rukia was looking at her cell phone, "there aren't any hollows around, so hes gotta be in there." She said, watch him bang harder. The two weren't dressed for school and wore regular clothes due to their luck of there not being any school for the rest of the week.

"You might as well give up," the two looked back at the young man who was talking to them. He looked to be a few years older then Ichigo as he was the same height, his dark skin was covered by a orange t shirt as the legs were partly covered by green camouflage shorts. His light blond hair was similar to Urahara and just possibly as messy, while his light green eyes said otherwise. A wooden sword was on a sling on his back, as well as a black backpack.

"Daisuke" Rukia said, pausing for a moment, "Do you know where Urahara is this morning?" Ichigo felt pretty lost since he had no clue who the kid was.

He shrugged continuing to the door, "are you returning a bad product?" He asked, unlocking then opening the door.

"No, we were just suppose to show up for training" Ichigo answered, following him inside.

"Training?" Daisuke looked around, flipping on the switch to light up the store. "Hey old man!" He yelled, heading down the hallway to Urahara's room with the two behind.

"Thats what he said, Shinigami training" Rukia answered. "Do you think thats a good idea?" She asked, as Daisuke looked at her, confused, "to wake him up?"

"Urahara's my dad, so I can wake him if I wanna an' he probably told ya to come here anyways."

"Urahara is your father?" Ichigo said in asking way.

"Yup," he answered, opening the door that had been labeled "never open."

Urahara was fast asleep in his bed, snoozing away.

Ichigo and Rukai glared at him. "He was sleeping the whole time" they said, glaring coldly at him.

"Have fun" Daisuke said with a smirk before leaving the room, with only one last glance to catch the two roughly waking him up.  
BANG  
CRASH  
"Good morning to you too, what can I do for you two?" Urahara asked, as Yoruichi handed him some ice for a rather large bump on his head. She stood near Daisuke, who didn't appear very interested.

"You told us to come here for training..."

"Oh yeah, wheres Chad and Orihime?"

They glared at him, Chad started to knock on the front door with Orihime and Ishida behind him.

A teen aged girl got up to answer the door, looking at the three as they looked back. Her short blond hair was covered by a orange hat as her bangs blocked her green eyes. The purple tank top had a white button up over as she wore a short black skirt with it. Her tan long socks were loose but nearly went up to her knees as her matching gloves were just as loose and nearly touched her elbows.

"Come on in" she said, letting them go into the store then beginning to lead them to the back. "Where are-" "theres a bunch of baseball games in the next city over and they got free tickets so thats where they are for the week." She answered, guessing Orihime's question about where the usual kids and Tessai were.

She slid the door open, allowing them to enter as she stood nearby Daisuke.

"Good morning Orihime, Chad and Ishida" he said, giving them a smile.

"Are you ready for training this morning?"

"Old man, what are you planning?" The girl asked.

"Just some training" he answered. "Actually, how about you guys come back tomorrow morning? Theres some work that needs to be done first."

"Yeah sure there is" Daisuke said.

Rukia looked at Ichigo as the two walked back to his place, the group had broken up as Ishida walked with Orihime then Chad headed off in the other direction towards his own home. He seemed to have something on his mind and the silence was even starting to bother her.

"Rukia?" He said quietly, looking away from her.

"Yeah?" She replied, her eyes on the ground.

"Are those two actually their kids? Is it even possible? Can the dead have kids?" His face was reddening as he asked, stammering a bit.

"It doesn't happen as often as it does here but yes its possible. Both Kisuke and Yoruichi were born in the soul society so it doesn't surprise me they'd do what their parents had done." She answered calmly.

"Wouldn't they have aged, here?"

"Nope, otherwise they'd be around 100 years old and so would their kids. The aging slows down at 30 so 200 years would still have them looking around 30."

"So thats why you look younger then me when you're really old."

She kicked him in the shin.

"It happens, its not a big deal." She said as she began to mess with her cell phone once again.

They were both quiet, the sound of Ichigo's shoes scratching the ground and Rukia's cell phone beeping with each button she pressed.

Finally Ichigo's mouth opened and he made sure that she wasn't looking at him. "So like you could have kids?"

Rukia froze, her eyes moving to in front of her from the cell screen for a moment before continuing on towards his house. "Yeah, if I met the right guy then I would and could."

"Whats the right guy like?"

She glanced up at him "not you."

He snorted, looking away from her.

Then at that point he froze, swearing that he heard her mumble, "You're the right guy."

He wasn't sure if he had heard right, maybe his mind was messing with him. "Well, theres one way to find out."

He turned to look at her, noticing the light blush that was across her face. Then without any warning he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.  
Her cell phone crashed to the ground. Before she had even fully realized what was happening he had already pulled away and continued on ahead of her.

She just stood there, lost. "Ichigo! Why did you just kiss me?!" She yelled, kicking him in the shins again and forcing him to stop. "I kissed you? I don't remember that happening..." He said, the blush had already faded from his face but still clear across hers.

"Yeah you did, you leaned in and pressed your lips" she had to stand on her tippy toes to kiss him but proving her point was possible in this case. "Just like that..."

He grinned, feeling like a kid who had just gotten a free gum ball from the machine. "So I leaned down" he followed how he had been instructed, his voice becoming quieter as he barely spoke. His nose barely touched hers as she stared into his deep amber eyes "And kissed you?" Seconds after he said that, he kissed her, this time the kiss seemed to deepen with feelings as it was like something you'd see in a tv show drama.

"Like that?" He asked, his smile noticeable in his eyes.

"Exactly like that." She answered, wrapping her arms around his neck. 


End file.
